


i think i wanna marry you

by muahkisses



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Shopping, Sweet Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muahkisses/pseuds/muahkisses
Summary: jeno’s heart clenched, watching jisung with utter love, and he couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face. jisung was eyeing him but jeno didn’t care, because he was in love with this boy in front of him.orlee jeno really loves park jisung
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i recommend listening to marry you by bruno mars while reading this.

it was a couple of days before christmas and the shopping mall was bursting with energy. random mothers draped in pink scarves darted between shops, their children hanging back to draw shapes in the freshly fallen snow and call out greetings to friends they recognized. there was long lines of rainbow lights hung over the cobblestone pathway and the santa lookalike was chuckling, a loud, booming sound that echoed with the christmas music.

the street was bustling with life, hot drinks in hand as people scrambled for last minute presents, flashing lights blinking from around the street and multi colored hats bobbing to the beat of whatever song was ringing around town square, secret hands linked as couples sneaked kisses under mistletoes.

jeno was with jisung, the younger dragging him from store to store to buy last minute presents, bubbling with excitement and anticipation for the christmas party they were going to attend the next day.

jisung‘s nose was pink, lips bitten red and if you looked close enough, you could see his breath as white puffs in the midnight air. he linked his pinky with jeno’s and pulled him to the cute little doll shop to point out each little button on every little toy, purchasing one with coily hair and a blue dress for mark and chenle’s little girl.

jisung was wearing layers on layers of jackets, the odd turtleneck that jeno’s mother had knit peeking out from under the fluffy coat jeno had forced him to shrug on. jeno wasn’t responding back to jisung’s rambling, but jisung didn’t skip a beat, warm hand laced with his, grounding him when the cold wind felt like it’d blow him away.

it was late enough that the christmas tree in the middle of the square was the brightest thing around, twinkling and casting the most ethereal glow across the street and against each little life making its way around it.

jeno startled out of his train of thought when jisung slipped his pinky out of jeno’s, laughing when jeno pouted at him. 

“relax, you big baby,” jisung pat his cheek, pulling jeno’s beanie over his eyes, “i’m buying hot chocolate. want some?” 

jeno wrinkled his nose, finally looking at the cafe they were standing in front of. “oh. uh, yea, sure.” 

jisung nodded, patting his pockets before pulling out his wallet, passing the shopping bags to jeno before slipping into the long, long line leading into the cafe. 

jeno sighed, humming as he turned to the christmas tree smack dab in the center of the street, so tall that jeno had to crane his neck up to see the tip, the angel perched on the top of the tree glimmering in the golden lights. there were children running around the base, hopping over the glittery presents as a santa in the corner talked to a baby, a young looking couple watching with fond smiles as the little girl babbled.

“hyung! here! take it!” jeno startled, turned around to a armful of poofy hair, steadying jisung and lightly plucking the cups out of his hands. 

jisung started on another story, rambling as he brandished a spoon from seemingly nowhere, delicately spooning all of the marshmallows into one cup, gently removing the one with only the drink from jeno’s mittens and taking a long sip. 

jeno’s heart clenched, watching jisung with utter  _ love _ , and he couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face. jisung was eyeing him but jeno didn’t care, because he was in love with this boy in front of him. 

the boy who stumbled into jeno’s life all those years ago, the boy that stole jeno’s heart and returned it with just as much love. the boy that made everything  so easy. the boy that pranced along the beaches during summer and still curled up under the bedsheets with him as the snow piled up outside. 

he made it so easy. to love, to be loved. he was the boy that completed jeno so perfectly, filling jeno’s heart with so much affection that he’d think he’d burst. because this boy still needed to be reminded to eat, gets a little too excited when a new season of their favorite show comes out, but he’s also the boy that wraps jeno up in his arms at night and promises him that everything will be okay. the boy that was there when jeno thought he couldn’t make it, and remembers trivial things like jeno’s horrendous sweet tooth and stupid love for marshmallows. 

so it wasn’t really jeno’s fault as he backed jisung into the wall of some shop, pressing his forehead against jisung’s and their noses were brushing when jeno blurted it. 

“i want to marry you.” he whispered, because it was true. once he said it, a small part of him curled uncomfortably, anticipating rejection. i mean, really? where is the elegance? 

but to jeno’s shock, jisung’s smile widened. so big that it looked like it’d split his face into two, happy, parts. 

“you’re gonna have to buy me a ring, first,” jisung hummed, bringing his free hand up to play with the brim of jeno’s hat. they kissed, cheesy and sweet and everything jeno loved about jisung, giggling against eachother’s lips like they were middle schoolers again and going back for another. and another. and then another. 

there were snowflakes catching on jisung’s eyelashes, music blaring around them perfectly in beat with the thrumming of his heart. his fingers were burning from the cup and the bags on his wrist were heavy, but jeno couldn’t bring himself to pull back from jisung’s warm embrace, utterly entranced in the eyes of the boy he loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? i wrote this months ago and waiting until christmas time to post it. thank you so much for reading!
> 
> by the way, do any of you have any requests? fluff, smut, angst, i take anything! please be descriptive while requesting though, thank you!!


End file.
